The present invention relates to navigation systems and more particularly the present invention relates to a feature provided by a navigation system that facilitates the reporting by an end user of a perceived error or inaccuracy in the geographic data used by the navigation system or another problem, such as poor quality route calculation or guidance.
Navigation systems provide useful features, such as calculating routes to desired destinations and providing guidance for following the routes. In order to provide these features, navigation systems use geographic data that include information about the locations of roads and intersections, estimated travel times along road segments, the speed limits along roads, etc. Using these kinds of geographic data, programming included in a navigation system can find an optimal (e.g., fastest or shortest) route to a specified destination.
Although navigation systems provide useful features, there still exists room for improvement. One area in which there is room for improvement relates to the collection and updating of geographic data. The collection of geographic data for use in navigation systems is a significant undertaking. The initial collection of data about the roads in a geographic area is a significant task. Beyond the effort involved in collecting geographic data for use in navigation systems, there is a continuing need to update and check the geographic data. Just like conventional printed maps, geographic data used in navigation systems become out-of-date. For example, new roads are built, businesses change locations, road construction closes roads, detours are established, museum and restaurant hours change, etc. Thus, the collection of geographic data for navigation systems is a continuing effort.
One way to collect geographic data is to obtain feedback from end users who have navigation systems. End users who have navigation systems may discover that certain geographic data used in their navigation systems are not correct or accurate. When this occurs, it would be useful to provide a means by which the end user can report the error or inaccuracy to the geographic database developer. Using such reports from end users, the geographic database developer can make corrections to a master copy of the geographic database, which is then used to make new, updated versions of geographic databases for use in navigation systems.
One difficulty with obtaining reports from end users about errors or inaccuracies in the geographic data used by the end users' navigation systems is that many end users may not want to spend the time or effort to make meaningful reports. Another difficulty with obtaining reports from end users about errors or inaccuracies in the geographic data is that reports from various users may be inconsistent in format, detail, style, content, etc. Another difficulty with obtaining reports from end users about errors or inaccuracies in the geographic data is that some reports may be lacking the details that are necessary to enable the database developer to determine the causes of the errors perceived by the end users.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved way to obtain end user feedback about perceived errors in geographic data used in navigation systems.